


The Vampire Child

by TheHolyTrinity



Category: Just the vampire idea!, Marvel Cinematic Universe, No twilight characters, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is Peter Parker's Big Brother, F/F, F/M, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Being Driven Insane, Peter Parker Losing Hope in the Avengers, Peter Parker Terrified, Tony Stark is Peter Parker's Father Figure, Turning Peter Parker into a Vampire, tortured peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyTrinity/pseuds/TheHolyTrinity
Summary: Peter is kidnapped and tortured by vampires and he is beginning to lose faith in Tony and his team.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was walking to Delmar's after school when it happened. A black van pulled up in front of him, just before he crossed the road. The doors of the van slid open and about half a dozen men jumped out and ran towards Peter. Peter clicked a button on his Stark watch and it dialed Tony's number immediately as Peter sprinted away.

 _"Peter? What is it? Where are you at?"_ Tony's voice began to studded, clearly he was concerned.

"I'm moving east of Delmar's," Peter was out of breath, still sprinting away as fast as he could. "I got jumped by some gu-AHHHH!!" As soon as Peter turned a corner, another group of men had been waiting for him and shot him as soon as he rounded the corner. Peter let out a loud, blood curdling scream as blood started to pour out of Peter's shoulder.

 _"Kid!! Kid, can you hear me? Kid!!"_ Tony yelled out, hearing Peter's screams. Peter was knocked out immediately and the shot still rang in the air as a man carried him into the van. As the sliding door shut, another man began to speak.

"Ah, Mr. Stark. Pleased to finally meet you and your lovely intern.." The man spoke. His voice was stern and very cold. "I promise that your delicious little friend will go to good use..."

 _"You monsters! Don't you dare lay one ugly finger on him!_ " Tony was clearly confused as to why they just referred to Peter as delicious.

"Oh, don't worry. He's in good hands... And you will love what change we can bring out in the little one, you'll love it, I'm sure of that. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." The man cut the call and looked at Peter, still bleeding out no matter how much the other men tried. The men were pushing cloths against the gun shot wound, absorbing the blood, then they squeezed the cloths and started filling a bucket up with Peter's blood. The men started the van and drove off with Peter, the men still collecting his blood. They had removed Peter's shirt to squeeze out more blood from it. Peter still was unconscious, his face and body began to pale as he was losing too much blood.

____________________

  
Tony was pacing. He didn't know what to do. His kid had just been taken by some blood sucking freaks. Before Tony could go to his alcohol cabinet, some of the other Avengers had ran in the room, heading straight for Tony.

"Hey! Let me drink in peace. I really need it this time.." Tony yelled. His voice starting to crack from the stress.

"What is it, Tony?" Bucky said, running to the cabinet to close it. Bucky started to put away some of the bottles Tony got out.

"It's Peter." Tony said, his head hanging down, meeting his chest. Some of the bottles Bucky had been holding shattered at Bucky's grip, spilling alcohol on the floor and mostly on Bucky's mechanical arm, causing it to malfunction.

"What.... about..... Peter........" Bucky said, trying to contain his anger. Steve took Bucky's hand and led him to the common room couch. Clint and Natasha stayed behind, cleaning the shards of glass and puddles of alcohol from the floor. Tony took a deep breath and explained everything.

"This afternoon, about fifteen minutes ago, I received a call from Peter saying that he was at Delmar's and he got jumped by some creeps and he was heading east." Tony paused and took another deep breath. "Before he could tell me anything else, I heard gunfire on the other line and Peter fell silent.." Tony began to cry. "I can't do this... Just listen to it for yourselves. FRIDAY, play the call from Peter Parker."

"Yes, sir." FRIDAY said. As soon as FRIDAY finished talking, the tv in the common room played, and also provided a video of both ends of the call.

_"Peter? What is it? Where are you at?" Tony's voice began to break, clearly he was concerned. His face creased with worry._

_"I'm moving east of Delmar's," Peter was out of breath, still sprinting away as fast as he could. "I got jumped by some gu-AHHHH!!" As soon as Peter turned a corner, another group of men had gathered together and cornered him as a gun shot rang through the air. Peter let out a loud, blood curdling scream as blood started to pour out of Peter's shoulder. Peter was already out cold._

"Those sick bastards! I'm gonna kill them!" Bucky began to struggle against Steve's grip on his hand, while on the tv, the other men tore off Peter's Stark watch, giving everyone a view of another large man, throwing Peter's body over his shoulder and carrying him into a black van.

_"Kid!! Kid, can you hear me? Kid!!" Tony yelled out. As the sliding door shut, another man began to speak. The camera providing a picture of he man's face, perfect for facial analysis. His face was very pale and his eyes were blood red. His hair was jet black and he wore a black tee shirt._

"This guy looks like he's back from the dead! He's so pale!" Clint began to laugh and Natasha slapped him in the face for it.

_"Ah, Mr. Stark. Pleased to finally meet you and your lovely intern.." The man spoke. His voice was stern and very cold. "I promise that your delicious little friend will go to good use..."_

At his words, everyone went silent and Bucky started to tense and Steve's grip on his hand tightened.

_"You monsters! Don't you dare lay one ugly finger on him!" Tony was just as confused as the other Avengers, his face creased even deeper if that was possible._

_"Oh, don't worry. He's in good hands... And you will love what change we can bring out in the little one, you'll love it, I'm sure of that. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." The man cut the call before Tony could speak again. Just as the call ended, there was a small picture provided from the video. The men were all huddled around a shirtless Peter as blood poured out of him. The men were collecting his blood...._

"What the hell was that, Tony!!" Bucky said, giving Tony a glare as Tony shrunk to the floor, sobbing.

"I don't know, and I don't think Tony knows either, but I do know something, we need to get our spider back." Natasha spoke, and everyone nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked last chapter, I tried to make this one a little longer and I wanted to keep it as dramatic as possible, because I love drama, everyone loves drama!!
> 
> Right?

It had been more than a month since Peter's capture, the Avengers had no leads and had nothing, all they found at the capture scene was a pool of Peter's blood. And there was nothing else to be found. These men knew how to cover their tracks, because there weren't any to be found. The Avengers were walking back to the compound, excepting defeat when Tony got a notification.

"What is it, Tony?" Bucky's voice sounded hopeful for the moment.

"It's a video file...." Tony said, his voice soft and cracked, he'd gone through so much to find his kid and it was really getting to him.

"Well? Let's see it then." Natasha's voice was tense and anxious. Tony clicked on the file, and it started to play, all of the Avengers were huddled around the screen.

_"Hello, Mr. Stark..." It was the man from the video call. He was standing in front of the camera, shielding the camera's view of something behind him. "I believe this is yours.." The man stepped out of the way and there he was._

_Peter was sitting in a metal chair, and he was cuffed to it by his wrists, neck, ankles and waist. He was only wearing his boxers. His body was covered entirely with bruises, cuts, and scratches. He was extremely thin. His head was the worst. His face was covered in bruises, it was swollen and his hair was covered in blood. The blood was dripping down his face and his body was also covered in the red liquid._

"He's been sitting in that metal chair, FOR A MONTH? He's freezing!" Tony said. No one even looked at him. All of their eyes were on Peter.

_As if on cue, Peter's body began to shake and shiver. The man began to laugh._

_"As you can see, his enhanced metabolism is truly incredible. When effected by malnutrition, his enhanced healing is stunted, causing the injuries he endures to be long term. But the small amount of food he receives is focused into energy, and used to keep him alive, that's why he's still here.." The man looked back at Peter, shivering and staring into the camera._

_"T-Tony... Buck-ky... Ev-v-veryone... Are you really th-th-there?" Peter said, he began to cry._

"I'm here, little buddy, I'm here!" Bucky shouted at the screen, not caring that he looked like and idiot, he just wanted Peter to hear him.

_"Are you g-gonna come g-g-get me?" Peter cried, his voice cracked and quiet._

_"They're never going to come get you little one. You're useless, they don't want you anymore." The man grinned as Peter head hung down._

_"They're n-never gonna come g-get me..... I'm useless... They d-don't want me anymore...." Peter looked up at the man._

_"Are you ready, if I do this, they'll want you back and everyone will love you.." The man stared down at Peter, grinning ear to ear._

_"Yes......... sir...." Peter nodded and looked up at the ceiling to distract himself as the man knelt down next to Peter. Without warning, the man bit Peter's hand and Peter began to jerk against the restraints. Peter let out another blood curdling scream._

"PETER!!!" Bucky has had enough with the man and he ripped his hand from Steve's and jumped up from the couch, and grabbed his head with both hands as he ran behind the couch and into the elevator. "FRIDAY, track the video file and send those coordinates to the quinjet, and alert the team where I'm headed." Bucky said as the elevator doors closed.

"Yes, Mr. Barnes." The doors of the elevator opened again and Bucky ran out and towards the jet.

________________

"Mr. Stark, James has just left the compound and is heading towards the video's source." FRIDAY's voice bellowed

"FRIDAY, tell Bucky to wait for me." Steve said, grabbing his shield and running to the elevator. The others were following close behind. "Wait, Buck!" Steve yelled, sprinting to the quinjet as it started to hover. "We're coming with you to get the kid." Steve said, as soon as they were closer to the jet.

"Then get in." Bucky said, nodding at the rest of the team. Once they all had boarded, Bucky flew the jet towards the video's source.

"FRIDAY, play the video on the screen." Tony said, his eyes directing to the tv near him.

_"How are you feeling?" The man said, getting up and looking down at Peter's lifeless body. His head hung down, as if glued to his chest. He was still in his boxers and he was as pale as the man. His hair had become darker and he looked almost completely different from the way he was a minute ago._

"KID!!!" Tony cried, his suit began to form around him, concealing his emotions.

_"Much better, master...." Peter said, looking up at the man so the camera could see his face. His eyes were red and nearly all of his cuts and bruises were gone somehow. His look wasn't the only thing that changed, his voice was no longer bubbly and annoying when he would babble on and on about Star Wars, it was cold, deep, and sinister._

_"I'm happy to hear it... Mr. Stark and his alien freaks are heading here as we speak, your job is to eliminate them... Understood?" The man smiled creepily. Bucky wanted to rip the man's head off, everyone could tell because his body began to tense and he was starting to dent the steering wheel handle._

_"Yes, master. As you wish." Once Peter had finished speaking, another man came into view and undid the restraints. Peter immediately retracted his hands, and rubbed his wrists, same with his ankles, neck and shoulders. They had been rubbed raw._

_"I cannot look at you like this." The man said, turning to look at another man. "Retrieve him some clothing, quickly." The other man nodded and walked off camera. "I hope you like him, Stark. He is better behaved now then he ever was..." The man turned to Peter and pulled something out from his pocket. "However.... if he doesn't behave..."_

_It was a dog whistle. The man blew into it and Peter covered his ears and started thrashing his head around. The man laughed and blowed into it some more. Peter had fallen out of his chair and was rolling around on the floor, screaming._

_"Stop please! Whatever I did, I won't do it again!!" Peter screamed. He was in pain. His enhanced senses, more specifically, his hearing were very sensitive. The dog whistle was torture for him._

"You, bastard!!!" Bucky yelled from the front of the jet, furious. "Don't worry, kid... We're coming!" Shortly after, the jet landed and all of the Avengers rushed out.

The location was an abandoned warehouse in Wisconsin. It was very remote and there were many umbrellas around. Screams could be heard from outside the warehouse and the Avengers ran it without hesitation.

"We're coming, kid!!" Bucky yelled as they ran. When they entered the room, it scarred everyone.

It was a stairway, no lights, no windows, but bodies littered the ground. The bodies continued down the stairs and into a basement. Inside the basement, there was a long hallway and every step the Avengers took, the screams grew louder and louder until they reached the end of the hallway where there was a single door and the screams stopped and there was a loud thud. The Avengers kicked down the door ams ran in the room to see The man's corpse laying on the ground in a pool of blood. The walls were also covered in the liquid and there were more bodies leading to another door.

"What the hell is this?" Steve whispered as they neared the door, no one answered. Bucky opened the door, and the Avengers gasped. It was an exit and beyond the door, there were more bodies laying in the sun. Their bodies shimmered in the light. The Avengers all filed through the door and into the light. Natasha gasped and fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands, shaking.

"No... I-It can't b-be...." Natasha trembled, Clint and Steve rushing to her side.

"Hey, hey, hey... It's okay, calm down... What's on your mind?" Clint said, kneeling down in front of Natasha, holding her head in his hands and looking at her, worryingly. Steve also sat beside her.

"I've h-heard of these c-creatures.." When Natasha said is, it caught Tony and Bucky's attention and they walked towards Natasha.

"What do you mean 'creatures'?" Bucky questioned, kneeling behind Natasha, putting his metal hand on her shoulder and she immediately stopped shaking and breathed deeply.

"They're... They're vampires...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it, new one out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does that mean..." Bucky had started shaking as well, he was terrified. "When that guy bit him..... Peter became a vampire? And Peter killed all of those men?" Bucky said, still shaking vigorously. Natasha nodded and Bucky's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Buck." Steve said, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder as he started to clench his fists in utter frustration.

"He did this... because he thought it would make us happy.... Hell, he'll do anything that will make us happy, even if it kills him..." Bucky said, staring at his metal hand, as it clenched tighter in a fist.

"It d-doesn't matter..." Natasha said, starting to get up. "All that m-matters is that we get the k-kid.." Natasha rose to her feet and Clint assisted her as she stood, still trembling. The team nodded and Steve looked back at Bucky, who was slowly calming down. Suddenly, a black figure leapt out of the shadows straight for Bucky.

"NAT, CLINT!" Steve yelled as he sprinted towards the figure as it crouched on Bucky's shoulders as he swung around trying to knock him off.

"Stevie, get it off me!" Bucky yelled. The figure noticed Bucky's cries for help and Steve running towards them, and loosened his grip and fell to the ground, landing on his back. Bucky was about to punch the figure but stopped when he saw the look I the figures eyes.

"Please.... Don't hurt me....please Bucky...." The figure spoke, his voice soft and bubbly.

Peter.

His eyes were back to normal and were a golden brown. Peter was wearing a black suit and mask covering his entire face other than his eyes. Clint and Natasha ran towards the two as Peter lost control. Bucky tore off the mask when Peter started screaming and covering his ears, Bucky picked Peter up and Steve looked at the kid. He looked terrible. He was too light, too thin, and too pale and covered in bruises. Then, Peter removed his hands from his ears and closed his eyes. His screams turned into evil giggle, the sound alerting Tony.

"Kid?" Tony said, running when he saw them huddled together.

"You're too late.." Peter said, opening his eyes again. They were blood red. "Master is gone and soon I'll be, too.." Peter said, smiling as he jumped out of Bucky's arms and onto the floor. He began to run away. He sprinted towards an open field, the Avengers not far behind. "Nice try, but is is only the beginning..." Peter said as he began to run at an insane, inhumane speed. He was going so fast his body was a blur within 10 seconds of running, Peter was about a mile away and moving towards a helicopter in the distance. Peter ran inside the helicopter and it immediately lifted off the ground and flew away before the Avengers could do anything about it. Tony tried to fly after the kid, but he was too fast.

Once the Avengers grouped back up, everyone headed back to the quinjet. As soon as everyone was on board, the quinjet lifted off the ground

"Shit. Not only do the vampires have their hands on Spiderman, hey have their hands on Vampire Spiderman...." Clint said, face palming. Tony turned to him, frowning.

"How are we gonna get him back? If they really are vampires, and they were taking his blood, Peter not only feeds on blood, but doesn't have enough himself. He lost too much blood and it hasn't been replaced. He's in critical condition and he's been tortured..." Tony said, his mask residing from his face. He was a mess, his face was covered in tears.

"We'll get him back, safe and sound, he'll be safe." Steve said, sitting down next to Bucky who was shivering and shaking.

____________________

The helicopter lifted off the ground in silence as Peter stared out the window. The Avengers were walking through the grass and dead bodies, towards the quinjet. The man in the helicopter looked at Peter and frowned.

"You didn't kill them, did you, little spider?" The man grabbed Peter by the hair and pulled him closer. Peter yelped and the man let go of his hair and grabbed his neck instead, choking him.

"Stop..... Please..... I have...... A plan........ I know....... What I'm... doing.............. Master...... Please............" Peter pleaded, scratching at the man's arm, begging the man to let him go. This made the man laugh. Eventually, he did, and Peter gasped for air.

"So tell me little spider, what is this plan?" The man grinned.

"A surprise attack," Peter said, rubbing his neck. "On the compound." Peter gasped and looked up at the man.

"Oh.... I like the way you think, little spider..." The man smiled and Peter smiled back.

"When shall I engage?" Peter grinned, showing off his fangs.

"Now." The man said, pushing a button on a remote, opening the helicopter doors. Peter nodded and jumped out, heading in the direction of the compound.

_____________________

The Avengers filed out of the quinjet into the compound. They were welcomed by Bruce and other doctors of the compound.

"Did you get him?" Bruce said, bombarding Tony, Steve and Bucky with unwanted questions. Bucky, Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint just pushed through the crowd and into the common room, all sitting down on the couch. They were all sitting in silence when it happened, a smoke bomb burst through the window and the Avengers all covered their noses and mouths before Peter crashes into the common room. Since the window is cracked open, the gas faded quickly and the  
Avengers gained back their sight. They investigated the scene, there was a smoke bomb, as expected, shattered glass on the floor. Amongst the shattered glass, there was a body.

Peter's body.

Thank god, he was alive, but he was unconscious. He looked like he was back from the dead, he was super pale. Glass shards were embedded in his arms, legs and his face. His throat was red and covered in blood and scratch marks.

"What the hell happened to him? I know he just flew in our window, but what happened to his neck?" Bucky cried, dropping to the ground to pick Peter up. This time, Peter didn't move, didn't twitch, didn't even flinch, when Bucky wrapped his arms around him. This worried the Avengers.

"I don't know, but he's unresponsive, he needs help." Tony said, walking towards the child and checking his pulse. "It's weak, we need to take him to Bruce, now!" Tony said, grabbing Peter out of Bucky's arms and carrying him to the medical wing. Before Tony could get far, Steve caught up with him and took Peter.

"Pete means a lot to Bucky, to be honest I think he means more to him than you." Steve said, taking the child and carrying him back the other direction. Tony sighed and sat back down. Bucky looked at Peter and hugged Steve, kissing his cheek. Bucky looked back at the boy and took him from Steve and carried him, bridal style, to the medical wing, embracing him tightly as he walks.

Once Bucky reached the medical wing with Peter, he told Bruce the situation and they both walked to the hospital room. Bucky laid Peter down on the bed and held his hand. Bruce had told Bucky that Peter needed to go through surgery. The surgery would remove the glass shards, stitch Peter's neck, and attempt to remove the vampire venom. About an our before the surgery began, Tony, Natasha, Steve, and Clint came to see Peter. Since Peter was still unconscious and unresponsive, Bruce thought it would be best that they started the surgery early...

During the surgery, at around 8:00pm Peter regained consciousness and screamed. Bruce had been the only one in the surgery room and panicked. He opened he door to the room and yelled out for someone to come. Suddenly, Peter was grabbing his arm, holding him tight. His eyes a golden brown.

"Please..... M-Mr. Banner....... Go...... B-Before it's too....... Late..." Peter started to cry and Bruce thought it would be best for them to take a break and he sat the kid down in the floor and Bruce sat beside him. After a few minutes, Tony Was running down the hall towards the surgery room. He was shocked to see that Peter was finally awake and immediately sat next to the child. "You...... Have to leave........me........before it's too.......late........." Peter spoke, his voice, shaky and uncertain. Peter got up on his shaky legs and walked towards the window. Before anyone could say anything, Peter punched the window, breaking it and embedding glass in his fist.

"Wait, kid!!!" Tony yelled, grabbing the kid's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"S-Saving your lives....." Peter said, yanking away from Tony and jumping out of the window, plunging himself into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this was so short, this was supposed to be a long chapter so I decided to split it in two. I am also sorry about how long this took to get out...
> 
> Writers block, am I right?

"Kid!!!" Tony said, running to the broken window that Peter had just jumped from, Bruce not far behind.

"FRIDAY, tell the rest of the Avengers what just happened, and tell Bucky to come to the medbay, now!" Bruce said, looking out from the broken window. Peter must've hit the ground because there was an obvious thud resounding from outside, followed by staggered footsteps.

"He's not gonna be okay, I have to find him, we can't loose him..." Tony said, calming down slightly. Suddenly, there were loud footsteps coming from the hallway. Bucky was running down the hallway, wearing a work-out tank top with some sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt.

"What the hell happened?" Bucky asked when he saw the room in ruins, the bedsheets on the floor, the medical equipment was flatlining, and the window shattered and bloodied glass fragments littered the floor. "Where's Peter?" Tony couldn't breathe and he felt like his lungs closed. Thankfully, Bruce saved the day and spoke for him.

"He's gone," Bruce said simply, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony started breathe again, he had started to calm down. "Peter regained consciousness, and claimed that everyone at the tower was in danger because of himself." Bruce paused to take a deep breath. "While Tony and I were arguing, with Peter in the room, Peter broke the window. Tony and I tried to stop Peter from jumping, but he claimed that he was saving our lives and jumped before we could stop him." Bruce tried to remain calm, but he was struggling against the tears welling in his eyes

"No.... It can't be...... FRIDAY?" Bucky whispered, his voice shaky and uncertain.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes." FRIDAY replied sadly. Clearly she was just as sad as Bucky was. Bucky was crumpling to the floor, about ready to cry when FRIDAY interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Barnes, a breaking news report is now live, news reporters have just found a teenager's body in a lake. Facial identification identifies the teen as Peter Parker. After some tests, medical officials have found that he is in a coma." Bucky's eyes widened as he went into a panic attack. Bruce noticed Bucky's panic and knew exactly what to do.

"Friday?" Bruce asked, his voice calm even in this situation.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?"

"Call Steve and tell him to be hear as soon as possible." After a moment, the A.I. responded.

"Steve says he is busy and will be here in about 15 minutes."

"Tell him that it's Bucky and he is having a panic attack." After another few seconds, the A.I. spoke again.

"Steve is approximately 8 seconds away. 7, 6, 5-"

Bucky screamed in panic.

"4-"

Bucky began grasp his head and thrash around.

"3-"

Steve's footsteps could be heard from the medbay, and Bucky's right fist collides with the counter.

"2-"

Steve was right outside the door, about to open it when Bucky screamed again.

"1-"

Steve had opened the door and entered the room, already kneeling down next to Bucky, still thrashing about while grasping his wrist.

"Hey... Shhhh it's okay.... I'm here, Steve's here...." Steve said, pulling his boyfriend close to him, kissing his forehead. Steve took Bucky's wrist and held it delicately.

"Stevie..." Bucky quivered. He had stopped screaming, but he was still shaking like a leaf. "It's you, right?"

"Yeah, you're okay.... Stevie's got you..." Steve cuddled Bucky up in his lap. Bucky was now curled up in Steve's lap, covered in blankets, his wrist still in Steve's hands. Steve paused to look at Tony. "What happened?"

"Peter's body was just found in a river. He's in a coma." Bruce said, sparing Tony. Tony had already calmed down, but he was even calmer when Steve was there. He made everyone feel safe. Steve's eyes widened, but he still remained calm.

"We'll get him back, we promise." Steve said, Bucky looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear and pain.

"Then I'm coming with you." Bucky looked at Steve, his eyes gave no room for arguments. "I don't care about the risks, Peter needs me there with him. He needs all of us." Bucky said, sitting up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Suit up." Steve said, picking Bucky up and running out of the medbay, still carrying Bucky.

"I guess we better get going." Bruce said, helping Tony up and assisting him to the 'Avengers Official Vehicle'. Tony sat down in the front seat of the car and buckled himself in. Bucky and Steve were seconds behind. The car was very fancy, it had a built-in TV and surround sound. Within moments, Bruce, Bucky, Steve and Tony were all driving in the direction of the lake where Peter was found.

"Don't worry Pete, we're coming..." Tony said, not really trying to reassure Peter, only himself. "FRIDAY, play the news report on the screen." Tony said, worry rising in his throat.

"Yes sir."

Then the TV turned on and displayed a clear image of Peter's face, as he laid on the pavement, Peter's skin glistened in the sunlight. He was wearing his original suit, black mask covering all but his eyes with a matching black spandex suit. Medical officers poking and prodding at Peter's lifeless corpse.

_This boy is not human, a normal kid would have died from hypothermia and a normal kids' skin wouldn't shine in the sun like this. This boy also doesn't breath, and his heart doesn't beat. He is alive because he twitches every now and again. His skin is ice cold however, when checking his temperature, it seems to be about normal. This child is miraculously strange and will be tested on is quarantined labs, so no one has to worry, just keep updated with news!_

"This isn't good... We have to get Peter back before they take him to quarantine. They can't find out about Peter's identity, or his powers, who knows what they'll do." Steve said, a worried look plastered on his face. The rest of the Avengers in the car nodded in agreement. During most of the ride, Bruce handled Bucky's hand. Bruce casted the wrist after confirming to Bucky and Steve that it was broken. Steve took Bucky's good hand in his own and traced the different metal patterns. This calmed Bucky down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out in a minute!


	5. Chapter 5

After about a 15 minute drive, the Avengers reached the lake and jumped out of the vehicle immediately. They could see Peter's body and ran towards it. Before they could get to close, they were swarmed by police officers.

"Is he one of yours, Stark? I gotta say, this guy is freaky." One of the police men asked, only to be punched by another.

"Yes, and he isn't in stable condition, we need to take him back to the compound to treat him. He has physical and emotional injuries that need to be treated. If you wouldn't mind, we would like to claim jurisdiction over this case." Steve said simply, shaking hands with one of the officers, with his other hand still in Bucky's.

"Well... Um.... What do we do?" The first officer asked, turning to another officer.

"Well, if he's one of yours, I don't see why we shouldn't. You all are so creepy..." The second officer said. Bucky unlatched his hand from Steve's and walked over to the vampire child. Bucky knelt down beside the kid and carefully scooped him into his arms, carrying him back to the 'Avengers Official Vehicle'. The other Avengers followed Bucky closely behind. Bruce sat in the front drivers seat and Tony sat passenger while Steve and Bucky looked after Peter in the back. The team drove off quickly to the compound to take care of Peter. Peter was laid out on Bucky's lap as Steve held Bucky's shaking hand.

"He's going to be okay, he'll be alright." Steve said, kissing Bucky's cheek. Bucky nodded and pulled the kid closer. Before Bucky could reply, Peter began to shake and shiver. Bucky quickly pulled off his own sweatshirt and wrapped it around the kid, sitting him up on Bucky's lap. Peter's eyes began to flutter as he woke up, his eyes a golden brown.

"Bucky?" Peter said, feeling the cool metal brush across his cheek. Peter leaned into the touch.

"Yeah kid, it's me." Bucky said, hugging Peter tightly, knowing that he's safe now. "What happened to you?" Peter's eyes widened and he tensed slightly.

"B-Baron Z-Z-Zemo..." Peter said softly before slipping unconscious once again.

"Peter?" Bucky shouted, shaking the boy. Peter was still ice cold, and Bucky held him closer and wrapped the sweatshirt around him tighter. Steve grasped Bucky's arm and shook his head.

"FRIDAY, find any people that have the name Baron Zemo." Tony said, clicking buttons on his Stark watch. It wasn't long till the A.I. responded.

"Baron Zemo, former Hydra agent, a father and husband. He went missing over 100 years ago, and was never heard from again, last time he was seen he was 32 years old. There have been suspected sightings of him in local alleys and super markets, usually circulating around Midtown High School."

When Bucky heard the name, he went into another panic attack, but Steve was there to help him. Steve pulled Bucky into his lap and started rubbing soothing circles on his cool metal arm.

"Shh, it's okay... We'll be okay..." Steve said, kissing Bucky's forehead. "Tony, isn't that Peter's school?" Tony nodded and Bucky's eyes widened even more if that was even possible.

"FRIDAY, I want you to run a facial identification on the man from the videos sent." Tony said, still focused on the buttons on the Stark watch. It took a little longer for the A.I. to respond, but she did eventually.

"Boss, the man is identified as Baron Zemo, but his skin is paler, his eyes are red and his hair has become darker. But he still has the matching features to Baron Zemo." FRIDAY replied, her voice sad and distant. "By my estimation, he has the same infection as Peter Benjamin Parker." 

"FRIDAY, how old is Zemo now?" Bruce asks, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"He is 157 years as of right now, but his molecular structure, cellular structure, and appearance show that he remains 32 years old."

"I'll be damned...." Bruce said, his voice struggling to conceal his emotions.

"Kid!! Come on kid!!!! Can you hear me?? Kid!!!!" Bucky yelled, turning to Steve, worry staining his eyes. "His heart stopped beating, Steve!!" 

Bruce pulled over immediately and jumped out of his seat. He ran to the back of the car and opened the door to see Bucky hugging Peter tight. Bruce took Peter and looked at his face, it twitched every now and then as if he was in a nightmare. He felt his chest to see if his heart was beating and it wasn't. But he still twitched. Bruce let out a sigh of relief.

"His heart.... will never beat. A vampire's heart never beats. It's unnatural for them. Since Peter is now a vampire, he will never breathe and his heart will never beat. The only way to kill a vampire is..... is...." Bruce choked on his own tears as he struggled to get out the next few words. "by removing their head and burning the corpse...." Bruce said, holding back as many tears as he possibly could. He shook his head in disbelief. "There's no way we can beat Zemo..."

"We have to try, we need to save Peter from this demon inside him." Tony said, his face filled with determination. The rest of the team nodded as they all got back in the car, Peter was back on Bucky's lap as the team drove back quickly to the compound.

Once the quiet 15 minute drive was over, the team hustled back to the common room to evaluate the other Avengers of their mission. After about 10 minutes of arriving, the rest of the Avengers walked into the common room.

"So, what's the situation? Why the hell are we even here?" Clint said, looking at Steve suspiciously.

"Peter Parker, Spiderman, was abducted about a month ago, and was turned into a creature known as a vampire. Peter goes through different fazes, you can tell by his eyes. If it's Peter talking, his eyes are a golden brown, if it is the vampire side of him, his eyes are blood red." Steve said, glancing at Bucky every now and then to see a Peter curled on his lap, unconscious. "When we found him, he was fighting the vampire inside of him, and he still is fighting it. When Peter escaped the compound and jumped in a river, he was still fighting it. Once we got him back, he managed to get out a few words before slipping back into unconsciousness." Steve took a deep breath before continuing. "'Baron Zemo' is all he said. Zemo is a former Hydra agent before he was turned into a vampire over 100 years ago. Our only lead is that Zemo was he was the man who turned Peter into what he is now." Steve said, walking towards a panicked Bucky. "Our job is to find the man and bring him to justice. However, it won't be as easy as you think, Barton......." This made Clint glare at Steve while he looked at Bucky, holding his hand, knelt in front of him. "Peter, Zemo, and all of the other vampires have enhanced running abilities, meaning, they run much faster than the average person. Vampires also cannot be killed as easy as us humans can. A vampire must be stabbed in the heart, have its head removed and burned to ash. Peter is a special case, he has all of these abilities, only combined with his Spiderman abilities, so he is extremely powerful, much more powerful than any of us, so if he turns on us, we cannot let him fall into Zemo's hands. We need to protect Peter and each other most importantly. We are all vulnerable as we are, and can be turned as Peter was. In conclusion, we must-" before Steve could finish, a blurred figure ran by the group and when the figure resided, Peter was gone and Steve was on the floor, writhing in pain. Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Bucky were already by his side as Steve screamed, clenching his shoulder tight. Tony had run after the figure, yelling and shouting Peter's name as he ran.

"Steve? Stevie can you hear me?" Bucky said, lifting his boyfriend's head into his lap as Steve leaned in to the touch. Steve immediately calmed in Bucky's presence and had fallen unconscious by the time Tony returned.

"He got away." Tony said, slamming his fist into the table.

"We need to get him to the medbay, now." Bruce said, trying to lift up Steve's legs only to be pushed back by Bucky. Bucky lifted Steve up and carried him, bridal style, to the medbay. Once they had arrived, Bucky laid Steve down on the hospital bed, grasping his hand tightly. 

Bruce felt Steve's forehead, then removed Steve's hand from his shoulder to see bloody bite marks. "He's going to need surgery on that shoulder, I believe it holds the vampire venom that we need to cure Peter, and we must get all of it out of him before it infects him entirely." Bruce said while putting Steve under anesthesia and cutting open his shirt to inspect the bite. The venom still had to be removed so Bruce got to work. Steve didn't have much time before he became a vampire and his time was ticking.

_______________

"Wakey Wakey, little spider. We have work to do." The man said, slapping Peter in the face to wake him up. Peter's eyes fluttered open, his eyes were still brown, he was still in control. "It seems you are getting stronger.... you will make a perfect member of the voltury."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I am writing another chapter now!
> 
> And if you guys know what the Avenger's Official Vehicle is(other than the quinjet) let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> Peter's trigger words:
> 
> возвращение домой - homecoming  
> (Spiderman Homecoming Movie)
> 
> люблю - love  
> (Liz, Mary Jane, Michelle)
> 
> семья - family  
> (Peter's aunt and uncle)
> 
> смерть - death  
> (Uncle Ben dying)
> 
> лаборатория - lab/laboratory  
> (Where Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider and was turned into Spiderman)
> 
> Карэн - Karen  
> (The "suit lady")
> 
> Звездные войны - Star Wars  
> (Ned and Peter love Star Wars)
> 
> Мстители - the Avengers  
> (Peter's super family)
> 
> Квинс - Queens  
> (Peter's home)
> 
> __________  
> General translations
> 
>  
> 
> солдат - soldier
> 
> готовы соблюдать - ready to comply
> 
> миссия: убить, место: состав Мстителей -  
> mission: assassinate, location: the Avengers compound
> 
> понял - understood
> 
> да сэр - yes, sir

When Peter woke up, he was bound to the same chair, still stained with his blood. He was bound by his wrists, ankles, neck, head and waist.

"W-What do you want with m-me?" Peter said, shaking in fear.

"I want you to eliminate the Avengers, and since they now know we are coming, you have to be extremely careful. Since the traditional vampire methods are not working on your enhanced metabolism, we will move on to my methods..." Zemo said, smiling creepily. Zemo walked over to the corner and ripped a blanket off of some machine, and the machine had the Hydra symbol. Peter frowned and shook his head violently.

"No..... No... Don't do this....." Peter said, looking down at his feet. Zemo walked back to him and grabbed his hair and lifted his head up.

"Oh, don't worry, I want to gather an audience first. Fabio!" Zemo called, letting go of Peers hair. After about a minute, a tall muscular man, which Peter assumed was Fabio, came out from behind Peter with a camera, tripod and a baseball bat. "Over there." Zemo said, pointing to an open space in front of Peter. Once Fabio had done what Zemo asked, Zemo smiled creepily again. "Now for the fun part..." Zemo said, cracking his knuckles. Zemo turned and nodded at Fabio, and Fabio walked towards the camera and clicked what Peter could only assume was the record button. Peter looked down at his feet, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, but it's too late, he's live.

"Hello friends, Tony, Steve, James, and others.." Zemo said, grabbing Peter's hair again, lifting his head up, ripping some hair out in the process. "Peter, so far is doing a very good job resisting the vampire programming, however, this is only the beginning." Zemo snapped his fingers and Fabio picked up the machine and set it in front of Peter, the Hydra logo facing the camera. "Let's begin..." Zemo said, punching Peter in the face. Fabio came next and swung the bat at Peter repeatedly. This went on for a few minutes before Zemo and Fabio stopped throwing fists. Peter's head was covered in blood, his hair was also full of the red liquid. Bruises and scratches covered Peter's body head to toe, but we're already healing because of his healing factor. Some of his bones we also broken, but were already healing as well. "Now, let's get to the real fun." Zemo said, taking a piece of the machine and hooking it up to Peter. Once Peter was all hooked up to the machine, Zemo turned it on. Electricity flowed in and out of Peter, and Peter screamed in pain. The shock continued on for about 2 minutes.

"солдат?" Zemo said, looking Peter dead in the eye.

"What the hell are you saying?" Peter said, tilting his head in confusion. Zemo turned to Fabio and he turned the electricity back on. A few minutes later, Zemo turned it off again and said the word again.

"солдат?"

"What the hell are you saying? Can you even hear me, Dumbo? You know what, never mind." Peter said. Peter knew he was speaking Russian, but he couldn't figure out what he was saying in Russian. The electricity went on again until Zemo wanted to talk again.

"возвращение домой." Zemo said, and Peter didn't know what was happening, but at the mention of that word, Peter had to scream.

So he did.

"люблю."

Peter screamed again, only is time, louder, as he started to thrash his head around.

"семья."

Peter manages to get one of his hands free.

"смерть."

Peter's other hand is now free and starts scratching at the bond on his neck.

"лаборатория."

Peter starts punching the bond on his head.

"Карэн."

Peter is now knelt over, breaking the bonds on his ankles.

"Звездные войны."

One foot is free.

"Мстители."

Just the waist restraint to go!

"Квинс."

Peter was free, but he couldn't move... What is wrong with him?

"солдат?" Zemo said, somehow, this made words came out of Peter's mouth without him controlling them.

"готовы соблюдать." Peter said, this made Zemo and Fabio smile.

"миссия: убить, место: состав Мстителей," Zemo said, the words coming out of his mouth sounded like gibberish, but something in his head could understand it. "понял?"

"да сэр."

________________

  
Tony and some of the Avengers are sitting in the common room. Steve and Bucky are the only ones absent from the group, because they were in the medbay. Tony held an emergency meeting to find Peter and catch Baron Zemo.

"So you know what we have to do. Find Zemo, bring back Spiderman, and not the vampire ve-" just before Tony could finish, his Stark watch made a noise. "What is it, Friday?"

"It appears to be another video file from the same unknown source, shall I open it?" FRIDAY asked, voice filled over the brim with curiousness, and worry.

"Yes." Tony said, swiping the image from his Stark watch, to the TV screen next to him.

_"Hello friends, Tony, Steve, James, and others.." Zemo said, grabbing Peter's hair, lifting his head up, if Tony got his hands on Peter, he would never let anyone, other than an Avenger, touch his hair again. "Peter, so far is doing a very good job resisting the vampire programming, however, this is only the beginning." Zemo snapped his fingers and a second man picked up the machine and set it in front of Peter, the Hydra logo facing the camera. "Let's begin..." Zemo said, punching Peter in the face. The other man came next and swung the bat at Peter repeatedly. This went on for a few minutes before Zemo and the man stopped throwing fists. Peter's head was covered in blood, his hair was also full of the red liquid. Bruises and scratches covered Peter's body head to toe, but we're already healing because of his healing factor. Some of his bones we also broken, but were already healing as well. "Now, let's get to the real fun." Zemo said, taking a piece of the machine and hooking it up to Peter. Once Peter was all hooked up to the machine, Zemo turned it on. Electricity flowed in and out of Peter, and Peter screamed in pain. The shock continued on for about 2 minutes._

As Tony and the other Avengers were watching the video, Bucky had just walked in with Steve. As soon as Bucky saw the machine, he went into a panic attack, and started shaking intently. Bucky had curled himself in a ball on the floor.

_"солдат?" Zemo said, looking Peter dead in the eye._

_"What the hell are you saying?" Peter said, tilting his head in confusion. Zemo turned to the other man and he turned the electricity back on. A few minutes later, Zemo turned it off again and said the word again._

_"солдат?"_

_"I said, what the hell are you saying? Can you even hear me, Dumbo? You know what, never mind." Peter said. Peter's face could be read like a book, he was trying to think his way out of this. The electricity went on again until Zemo wanted to talk again._

Bucky was still shaking, but Steve was now on the floor with him, rubbing his back soothingly. "It's okay Buck, you'll be okay, he'll be okay... Calm down, breath...." Steve said as he started exaggerating his breathing. It wasn't long before Bucky followed.

_"возвращение домой." Zemo said, and Peter looked panicked, too terrified to talk, but at the mention of Zemo's word, Peter screamed._

_"люблю."_

_Peter screamed again, only this time, louder, as he started to thrash his head around._

_"семья."_

_Peter manages to get one of his hands free._

_"смерть."_

_Peter's other hand is now free and starts scratching at the bond on his neck._

_"лаборатория."_

_Peter starts punching the bond on his neck_

_"Карэн."_

_Peter is now knelt over, breaking the bonds on his ankles._

_"Звездные войны."_

_One foot is free._

_"Мстители."_

_Just the waist restraint to go!_

_"Квинс."_

_Peter was free, but he couldn't move... What is wrong with him?_

_"солдат?" Zemo said, somehow, this made words came out of Peter's mouth without him controlling them._

_"готовы соблюдать." Peter said, is made Zemo and the other man smile._

Bucky couldn't take anymore, he had to yell. "You filthy bastard!" Bucky yelled, tears streaming down his face as he stood.

_"миссия: убить, место: состав Мстителей," Zemo said, the words coming out of his mouth sounded like gibberish, but something in his head could understand it. "понял?"_

_"да сэр."_

Bucky's eyes widened, then rolled to the back of his head. Bucky was falling backwards and would have hit the floor of it weren't for Tony and Steve.

"Buck? Buck can you hear me?" Steve said, grabbing his boyfriend in an attempt to pick him up, only to be greeted with a wave of pain. Steve grabbed his shoulder as Tony and Natasha rushed over to his side.

"It's okay, Steve, we got him." Natasha said as she lifted Bucky's head, gently. Tony took Bucky's legs and the made their way to the medbay.

Once they arrived, they set Bucky down on the bed as Bruce checked his heart beat, breathing patterns, and stuff.

"Buck...... please... wake up...." Steve said, crying into Bucky's sleeve. Bucky starts to wake up after a few minutes.

"What happened?" Steve asked, pulling Bucky closer.

"Peter is now an asset....and... Zemo..... is planning an attack on the compound..... to kill us...." Bucky said, looking at his hands while his eyes welled with tears. Bucky couldn't look at Steve right now, not at a time like this.

"Did they say anything else?" Steve said, pulling Bucky closer.

"No, but they're not joking about this.... We have to be ready, and stay on high alert. We need to get Peter back." Bucky said, finally looking at Steve with red, watery eyes. Steve nodded and looked at Tony and Nat.

"Warn the others. Suit up." Steve said, his voice full of concern. "If they do come soon, we need to be completely ready." Steve was in full on father mode, if someone hurt his super family, you better have life insurance. Tony and Nat nodded and left the room.

"I'm going with you." Bucky said, latching on to Steve's arm with the same 'you can't say no to this' face.

"Are you sure, Buck? You're not in the best shape." Steve said, holding Bucky's flesh arm tight.

"Positive."

"All right then, let's get our spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> Peter's trigger words:
> 
> возвращение домой - homecoming  
> (Spiderman Homecoming Movie)
> 
> люблю - love  
> (Liz, Mary Jane, Michelle)
> 
> семья - family  
> (Peter's aunt and uncle)
> 
> смерть - death  
> (Uncle Ben dying)
> 
> лаборатория - lab/laboratory  
> (Where Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider and was turned into Spiderman)
> 
> Карэн - Karen  
> (The "suit lady")
> 
> Звездные войны - Star Wars  
> (Ned and Peter love Star Wars)
> 
> Мстители - the Avengers  
> (Peter's super family)
> 
> Квинс - Queens  
> (Peter's home)
> 
> __________  
> General translations
> 
>  
> 
> солдат - soldier
> 
> готовы соблюдать - ready to comply
> 
> миссия: убить, место: состав Мстителей -  
> mission: assassinate, location: the Avengers compound
> 
> понял - understood
> 
> да сэр - yes, sir
> 
> ______________________
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and make sure to leave comments and Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like it!! Sorry this one is so short. I had this idea just pop into my head while my sister and I were watching Twilight and I just had to start it! 
> 
> And I promise, this story will not be deleted this time!
> 
> New chapter out soon!


End file.
